A Love Such As This
by CyberneticIdol
Summary: Yukito is in love with Touya. Touya is in love with Yuki, but Yuki doesn't know that. Will either of them ever have the courage to tell the other? Much fluff. ^_^
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat DO NOT, claim any ownership to CCS or any of its characters. That can only be credited to the lovely ladies of CLAMP. So don't sue me, I'm poor anyway. XP This fanfic contains SHONEN AI/YAOI, which means boy x boy content. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read this. (Though really, why would you be here in the first place?) You have been warned.

**A Love Such As This**

**Chapter One: Waiting **

            The breath came out in warm, swirling clouds of moisture as he exhaled slowly. Then, through tight teeth, he sucked in another breath. It was so cold that every crisp dry lungful burned. Yukito clapped his gloved hands together for warmth.

            "I should've worn mittens," he muttered to himself. He was waiting for someone to come. Well, not just someone. Yukito was waiting for the most important person in his world to come, to take his hand and make the whole world warm even if only for a brief moment. He was waiting for Touya. Yukito sat on a bench underneath a tree, rubbing his hands together and blowing into them periodically. His lips were cracking from the dry air.

            "Come on, Touya. Get here already, I'm cold." Yukito tried not to be, but he was really upset. He had been waiting for nearly a half an hour now. Touya was so good with keeping appointments. Could it be that he didn't want to meet Yuki? No, no, that couldn't be true. All the same, Yuki was growing increasingly frightened of that possibility. He pulled his knees up under him. Resting his chin on his knees, the pale boy resisted the nearly overpowering urge to break down and cry.

            "Yuki," came a voice from behind him, soft and warm against the back of his head. He could feel the gentle rustling of his hair. With a thrilling shiver of happy recognition, he lifted his grey-haired head and turned around.

            "To-ya!" Yukito cried joyfully. Touya smiled at his friend, and then frowned in concern. Yuki's face was wet and his eyes were just the slightest bit red. The tall, dark-haired boy put a gloved finger to the smaller boy's cheek.

            "Are you all right?" Touya asked. His fretful face hovered a mere few inches from Yukito's own. He felt his heart speed up in response to his friend's proximity. A warm, faint blush rose to his cheeks and spread across his face. "You look like you've been crying." Touya's fingers caressed Yuki's face, wiping away the tear-trails that were all down his face.

            "N-no," Yuki stammered. His face burned where Touya's hands had been and still were. "I'm f-fine." Touya frowned disbelievingly.

            "Liar," he said, but gently. His warm, wet breath brushed against Yuki's face. Touya pulled off his gloves and put his bare hands to Yukito's face. They were warm and rough. Yuki felt himself pressing his face into them. Touya pressed his face into the back Yukito's head. "What's wrong?" he mumbled into his strawberry-scented hair. Yuki felt his barriers weakened. Against his will, tears slipped down his face.

            "It's nothing…" He muttered, over and over. But Touya was insistent, his hands wiping away the tears as they fell. "I just thought that…maybe you weren't going to come, and I…well…" Yuki stopped out of fear. He had almost let it slip, his most precious secret. "Ah…" He trembled, unconsciously, scared that Touya had found out. Would he say something? Turn away? Oh, why did he have to go and be so foolish as to cry?

            But Touya said nothing about what Yuki had let slip, he just finished wiping away the tears that traced cold, salty lines down his friend's face and smiled. "I came. I'm sorry I was so late, but I had some things to do and lost track of the time. I didn't mean to make you worry, Yuki." Yuki smiled back at Touya.

            "It's all right, To-ya. I don't mind." So, still smiling, Touya put his hand in Yukito's own, and together they walked away.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

            So, that's the first chapter of my newest sorry excuse for a TxY fic. I have no clue what gripped me when I wrote this, I suspect the Faerie of Bad Fanfiction. (Or too much soda, whichever…) Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing! Raves are adored, constructive criticism appreciated as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE and destructive, and flames will be laughed at and posted on my website as well as emailed to my friends for them to read and enjoy. Any thievery of this story, even only partly—but honestly, why would you want to??—will lead to me releasing my trained killer attack-frogs upon the guilty party. (Ribbit.)


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat DO NOT, claim any ownership to CCS or any of its characters. That can only be credited to the lovely ladies of CLAMP. So do not sue me, I am poor anyway. XP This fanfic contains SHONEN AI/YAOI, which means boy x boy content. If you do not like that sort of thing, do not read this. (Though really, why would you be here in the first place?) You have been warned.

Notes: I am sorry it has taken me so very long to get this next chapter up, I am a very slow writer and my muse keeps falling asleep. I generally have to poke him with a stick, but for some reason it did not work until now. I owe a big thank-you to all my reviewers; you make me feel all warm and fuzz-ly. (Ha-ha, just kidding…mostly.) I am sorry this chapter is so short, but it is better than nothing, right? …Right?

**A Love Such As This**

**Chapter Two: Of Things Sweet and Rainbow-Colored**

          The store was a glittering wonderland, a fabulous heaven for children and the young at heart alike. Jar upon jar of rainbow sweetness lined the shelves, sparkling and tempting passers-by with a sweet tooth.

          One such passer-by was a young man, slender and rather pale with grey hair. He had bundled himself up in a russet coat and black gloves with a white scarf. He pressed his delighted face up to the glass, his warm breath making it fog over then clear ever few seconds.  He was wholly engrossed in the sight of the window display glittering with sweet promises before him that he did not hear the crunching footsteps approach from behind him.

          "Yuki," Touya Kinomoto said to his friend. Yukito whirled around in surprise.

          "To-ya!" he exclaimed, smile broadening to encompass the joy he felt at his friend's presence. "I didn't hear you walk up." Touya smiled, and Yuki found himself having quite some difficulty with not blushing. The crowd thronged past them, and several parents with their children went into the candy store without either of them looking away from each other or speaking. In the end, it was Touya who broke the motionless silence by both walking towards the slim, fragile-seeming boy and speaking to him.

          "Admiring the candy? You have such a sweet tooth," Touya said with a laugh. Yukito reveled in the sound, but kept his musings to himself.

          "I know, but I'm using my self-control! I'm not buying a single thing." Though he was proud of this, he was also quite upset. He wanted the candy so badly, but he could not have it. "Though," he added wistfully, "I wish my resolve was a little weaker." Touya looked at Yukito for a long time, and the smaller boy found himself shifting uncomfortably under his blue-eyed gaze.

          "Wait here," Touya said after a while, then disappeared into the shop. Yuki wondered what he was doing but did as Touya had instructed. For about ten minutes, he shuffled his weight back and forth from one foot to the other clapping his hands together for warmth. Then he heard the ring of the bell over the shop door and Touya reappeared. He had his hands behind his back and a grin on his face.

          "To-ya, what do you have?" Yuki went to see, but Touya jumped back, not letting him. Yukito frowned in confusion. "Come on, let me see!" Touya laughed and shook his head.

          "Not yet. First," he said with a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes, "pick a hand." Yuki almost decided to not play Touya's childish game and walk away, but in the end his curiosity won out and he pointed to the left one. Touya smilingly, slowly, pulled his hand out from behind his back. In his gloved hands were two bags full of brightly colored candies and chocolates.

          "Oh!" Yukito exclaimed, his amber eyes widening in surprise. Then he grew confused once more. "But To-ya, you usually don't like sweets. Why…?" Touya silenced him with a finger placed on the slender boy's lips. A warm blush spread across his cheeks, but he remained silent.

          "I know I don't like them," Touya said, leaning in, "but you do." He handed one of the bags to Yukito. When the boy opened his mouth to protest, Touya took out a lollipop and put it in. Then he put the other bag into Yukito's hands as well. With his hands and mouth full of pieces of sugary rainbow, there was nothing Yuki could do but accept Touya's gift with a blushing smile. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat DO NOT, claim any ownership to CCS or any of its characters. That can only be credited to the lovely ladies of CLAMP. So do not sue me, I am poor anyway. XP This fanfic contains SHONEN AI/YAOI, which means boy x boy content. If you do not like that sort of thing, do not read this. (Though really, why would you be here in the first place?) You have been warned.

Notes: Actually, I started this chapter as soon as chapter two went up! (It feels like some kind of record for me…) I would just like to mention something about this fanfic: it is purely for my own fluff craving, and has very little to do with the actual series. These are merely supposed to be sweet little moments in their lives, and if you are paying attention, you will have noticed that Sakura and the Clow are not mentioned once. They will not be, because I myself believe that the driving force and appeal behind the manga is NOT the magic, as some would think, but rather the characters and their relationships, primarily with Sakura herself but also with each other. So, just to tell you, do not even think about asking me to put Yue in here. I do not like TxYxY; it's just…bah. Anyway, this chapter is not much longer than the other two, because I do not feel like it.

**A Love Such As This**

**Chapter Three: Happiness and the Little Things**

           The winter had finally begun to thaw, and the snow melted away from the ground revealing the tender green growth beneath. People began to put their heavy coats back into the attic to be forgotten until the next winter in a year's time. Everywhere was the feeling of renewal, of hope, of better things to come. Gardeners began to plant their seeds now that the danger of frost had passed. Patiently they had waited, and now the time had once again come to tend their luscious slices of greenery.

          There was a shop in the city of Tomoeda that sold garden supplies, and it always got the best business right at this time of year. Of course, it was open all year 'round, but the first few weeks of spring was the time it always did best because that was when the threat of frost had passed and people were ready to begin planting. The family that owned the business had owned it for years, and all the regulars were familiar with them.

          A slim, fairly graceful young man with pale grey hair and innocent amber eyes stood in the back of the shop, staring. He had not moved for over fifteen minutes now, and Rurika, the girl behind the counter, was wondering if he would ever move. However, just as she thought this, he reached out his slender hands and carefully selected ten packets of seeds. Then with his precious bundle in his arms, he approached the counter.

          "Tsukishiro-kun, you took longer than usual selecting your seeds! And I see you have some new flowers." Rurika said to the boy cheerfully as she rang him up. Yukito nodded absently, his face dusting with pink. Rurika saw it and gave him a knowing smile. "I know! It's for the girl you love, isn't it?" Yukito looked up, startled.

          "Y-yes, I guess you could say that," he stammered, his face flushing a deeper shade of scarlet. Rurika laughed kindly and handed him his bag and change. He waved at her to keep the change but she pressed it forcefully into his hand. Then she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

          "Whoever she is, she's very lucky!" Rurika resumed her former position and waved to a bright red Yukito as he left the store.

          "The one I love…" Yukito said to himself when he arrived at his home. He shook his head. "I doubt To-ya will appreciate flowers…Oh well." He took his seeds to his garden and for a moment, he just stood there, staring at the empty earth. It looked desolate now, but it was really just a piece of possibility. It would soon be carpeted in the green of young plants, and after that the rich colors of the mature plants. With a small smile, Yukito took out a trowel and began to plant his seeds.

          It was a few week later, before his flowers had bloomed, that Yukito was talking to Touya on the roof of the school building. The pair was up there often, especially during lunch. It was marvelously quiet and isolated up there, perfect for thought. There, they could say and be anything they wished…except for what they both desperately wish to say and be.

          "To-ya," Yukito said, after finishing his rather large lunch and stretching out on the warm concrete, "are you happy?" It was a simple question, but a very hard one to answer. Touya looked over at his friend's amber eyes, but Yukito looked away. Touya did not know what to say.

          "Yes, I think I am," he said after a while. "In fact, I know I am. Are you?" 

          Yukito thought about this for a long time. Then, tentatively, he answered. "Most of the time," he said. Touya nodded. "What…makes you happy, To-ya?"

          Touya, too, thought for a long time. When he answered, he chose his words carefully. "Because I take my joy from the little things, I think."

          "The…the little things?" Touya glanced over at Yukito. The smaller young man's face was beginning to turn red, and right now, it was a sweet shade of pink.

          "Yes…Like the way you smile, Sakura's laughter, the warmth of your hands…All those little things make me happy." Yukito looked at Touya, amber eyes wide. Touya grinned at him gently. Then the dark-haired boy reached out and ruffled his friend's already messy grey hair. "Come on, it's time for sixth period." He picked himself up effortlessly and turned to walk away. Yuki stared after him for a minute, then scrambled to get up and chased after Touya.


End file.
